I Said, I'm Here
by An Youngtae
Summary: Side story of /Am I Wrong to Love You?/. Couple yang sangat jarang sekali dilirik. EXO YiXing/Jongin. Shounen-ai/Boys Love/MxM. Feel free to read it. Menerima kritik dan saran, tapi saya mohon jangan Flame. Thanks before.


**I Said, "I'm Here"**

_(Am I Wrong to Love You? - Side Story)_

_By:: Anita Lee Del Vongola_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Drama_

_Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, OOC, Typo(s)_

_Cast:: EXO members_

_Pairing:: LayKai (Zhang Yi Xing/Kim Jongin) slight EXO Couple(s)_

_Disclaimer:: I don't own them. They belong to God, their parent, and themselves._

* * *

**Author's Note (Opening)::**

First, FF ini bisa disebut "jembatan" untuk sekuel "Am I Wrong to Love You?". Saya tahu, kalau couple yang saya buat kali ini adalah couple yang benar-benar sangat jarang sekali dilirik.

But, well.. Tiap orang punya kesukaan dan pendapat sendiri-sendiri bukan? Saya membuat couple ini karena saya "click" dengan couple ini. Dan saya sangat menghargai keputusan readers sekalian jika ada yang tidak "click" dengan couple ini.

It's about something we like.

And what we can do is respect each other. :)

If you don't like this story, don't read. But if you want to try to read this story, feel free to do it. That will make me happy. :D

Then, happy reading~ :D

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu jika takdir bisa menjadi sangat kejam.._

_Memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai.._

_Tetapi.._

_Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan takdir.._

_Karena takdir jualah yang mempertemukan aku dengannya.._

* * *

Langit yang kelam, angin dingin yang berhembus kencang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun tetes-tetes air dari balik awan hitam di atas kota. Menambah suasana pemakaman seseorang yang mereka kenal baik itu semakin bisu. Hening.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menangis. Karena mereka tahu, sosok yang tubuhnya kini sudah tertimbun tanah coklat itu tak suka jika ada yang menangis karenanya. Karena mereka sudah berjanji ketika sosok yang telah "pergi" sehari yang lalu itu mengutarakan pesannya.

_'Jika aku pergi, tolong jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka.'_

Kata-katanya selalu terngiang dalam batin setiap orang yang merupakan orang terdekatnya. Bahkan mereka tak bisa melupakan raut wajahnya ketika mengatakan hal itu. Ia tersenyum. Seakan telah bersiap untuk meninggalkan dunia ini dan penyesalan tak tergambar sedikit pun darinya.

Kim Minseok memang sudah tak lagi bersama mereka. Tapi selamanya, ia akan selalu terpatri dalam kenangan mereka.

* * *

**Jongin's POV**

Aku melihatnya. Ketika peti mati itu mulai memasuki liang lahat. Ketika mereka mulai menimbunnya dengan tanah hingga pada akhirnya kami semua tak bisa melihat peti mati itu lagi. Dan ketika nisan yang bertuliskan nama "Kim Minseok" itu tertancap sebagai penanda bahwa telah terkubur, di sana, seseorang yang berhati layaknya malaikat telah kembali ke sisi-Nya. Dengan tenang.

Aku memang baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pertemuan kami memang singkat, tapi sosoknya yang _easy going_ itu memudahkanku untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ia bahkan menceritakan masalah yang menghantuinya selama ini, yang membuatnya harus menjauhi seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang dicintainya, namun terlarang untuk dicintai. Adik kandungnya.

Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku yang merupakan seorang asing yang baru dikenalnya, malah menjadi tempatnya bercerita akan problema miliknya. Bukan orang yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya seperti Luhan-_hyung_. Mungkin aku mengerti karena ia tak ingin menyusahkan orang yang sudah banyak membantunya selama ini. Atau mungkin… karena ia mirip denganku yang tak bisa mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya untuk orang yang kami cintai.

Dan seseorang yang telah mencuri separuh hatiku itu ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Kami tak pernah bicara satu sama lain. Ah, kurasa bukannya tak pernah, tapi lebih mudah dibilang jarang. Dia adalah orang yang _talkative_, bukan sepertiku yang sedikit pendiam kepada orang baru. Dia juga mudah bergaul dan sangat ramah, berbeda denganku yang meskipun terlihat _cool_ tapi sebenarnya agak pemalu. Kami berbeda _kan_?

Itulah yang membuatku ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Tak terasa hanya tinggal dua belas orang yang ada di area pemakaman, termasuk kedua orang tua Minseok-_hyung_. Ryeowook-_ahjumma _berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Yesung-_ahjussi_. Bisa kurasakan bagaimana perasaan beliau ketika salah satu dari putranya harus meninggalkan mereka secepat ini.

_Tap._

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundakku. Tangan Sehun. Dia lebih muda dariku, tapi kurasa dia lebih tegar dalam menghadapi hal ini. Padahal dia dan Minseok-_hyung_ sudah kenal sangat lama, mungkin karena dia juga harus menjadi sandaran bagi Luhan-_hyung_ yang masih _shock_ atas kepergian Minseok-_hyung_. Dan jujur, aku juga membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandaran untukku. Perasaanku saat ini tak lebih baik dari Luhan-_hyung_, kurasa.

"Jongin-_hyung_." Sehun memanggil namaku dengan nada khawatir. Aku menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dia terdiam sejenak, namun langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun-_ah_, kalau kau ingin pulang tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Luhan-_hyung_ lebih membutuhkanmu, kuatkan dia," pesanku sebelum Sehun mengangguk dan mengajak Luhan-_hyung_ yang hanya pasrah ketika Sehun membawanya keluar dari area pemakaman.

Aku kembali memandang orang itu. Lesung pipit yang tercipta ketika dia tersenyum tak nampak saat ini, yang kulihat hanya tatapan sayu di matanya. Aku mengerti, karena Minseok-_hyung_ adalah salah satu orang terdekatnya.

Aku… juga ingin menjadi seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Walaupun hanya sebagai teman.

_Tes.. Tes.._

Rintik hujan sedikit demi sedikit membasahi tanah. Kedua orang tua Minseok-_hyung_ memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, sepertinya mereka ingin menenangkan diri mereka terutama Ryeowook-_ahjumma_. Belum lagi mereka harus menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada putra mereka yang lain, Jongdae-_hyung_.

Cinta pertama dan terakhir bagi Minseok-_hyung_.

Terkadang takdir memang terlihat kejam bagi beberapa orang. Tapi bukankah kita tak bisa menyalahkan takdir yang dibuat oleh-Nya? Karena itulah yang terbaik. Karena percayalah akan ada skenario lain yang pasti lebih baik untuk kita.

"_Gwaenchana yo_?"

Mengucap kekhawatiran dengan aksen Cina yang masih kentara, seseorang melindungiku dari hujan yang semakin deras dengan payung yang dibawanya. Aku tak percaya. Dia yang sejak tadi kupandangi sudah ada disebelahku, terlebih lagi dia menaungiku dengan payungnya dari tetesan air mata langit.

"_G-gwaenchana_, _kamsahamnida_."

Tak kusadari hanya tinggal kami berdua di sini. Ketiga _sunbae_-ku yang sejak tadi berada di dekatku juga sudah pergi, juga ketiga orang yang biasa kutemui ketika aku mengunjungi _café_. Otomatis itu membuatku tinggal berdua dengannya.

"Apa kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku.. ingin tinggal sebentar lagi," jawabku. Dia melembutkan tatapan matanya, mengetahui maksud hatiku.

"Kau.. dekat dengan Minseok-_gē_ ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak juga.. hanya mungkin.. kami bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain," ucapku sembari memandang gundukan tanah di mana di dalamnya Minseok-_hyung_ telah tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Dia orang yang baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi.. hidupnya terlalu singkat," ucapnya. Senyum getir tersungging di bibirku. Dia benar.

"_Hyung_.. tidak pulang?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak sebelum kau pulang," ujarnya.

_Badump!_

Jantungku berdegup ketika mendengar jawaban darinya. Dia.. menungguku? Benarkah?

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau memutuskan untuk pulang dari sini," lanjutnya.

Aku menghela napas. Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku tidak ingin keesokan harinya dia tak masuk kerja karena sakit. Karena aku ingin melihatnya lagi, esok dan seterusnya.

Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya dan tetes-tetes air langsung menerpaku, membasahi rambut dan pakaianku. Agak terkejut dengan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba, dia segera mengejarku. Dan aku merasakan hujan itu tak lagi mengenaiku.

Payung itu… kembali menaungiku.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang."

* * *

Seperti biasanya, aku selalu mengunjungi _café_ milik sepupu Luhan-_hyung_ sepulang sekolah. Kali ini aku hanya sendirian tanpa ditemani Sehun yang biasanya datang ke sini. Dia memilih untuk mengunjungi kediaman Luhan-_hyung_. Kurasa dia ingin menghibur _namjachingu_-nya agar segera kembali ke dirinya yang ceria seperti biasanya semenjak kepergian Minseok-_hyung_.

"Jongin-_ah_? Tidak biasanya kau datang sendirian? Sehun-_ah_ mana?"

Perhatianku teralihkan dari jalanan ke sosok berkulit putih pucat yang kukenal dari Kyungsoo-_hyung_. _Namjachingu_-nya, Joonmyun-_hyung_. _Angelic smile _miliknya menyambutku.

"_Ne_.. Joonmyun-_hyung_. Sehun sedang mengunjungi Luhan-_hyung_."

Ekspresi wajah Joonmyun-_hyung_ berubah. Kali ini tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya. Dia juga belum bisa melupakan sosok Minseok-_hyung_ rupanya. Bagaimana lagi? Mereka adalah rekan kerja, dan kurasa Kyungsoo-_hyung_ juga sama. Kami semua merasa kehilangan.

"Luhan-_hyung_ masih belum bisa melupakan Minseok-_hyung_ ya?" tanya Joonmyun-_hyung_. Sebuah anggukan dariku menjadi jawabannya.

"_Hyung_.. Bisa pesan seperti yang biasanya?" tanyaku kepada Joonmyun-_hyung_. Ia mengangguk, tahu apa menu yang selalu kupesan ketika aku berkunjung di _café_ ini. Aku.. bisa dibilang tak pernah berganti menu sejak pertama kali datang.

"_Chocolate Pudding _dan _Lemon Tea_? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Joonmyun-_hyung_ seraya berlalu menuju dapur tempat seseorang yang beberapa hari yang lalu mengantarku pulang setelah dari pemakaman Minseok-_hyung_. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia bersikeras dan membuatku mau tak mau harus menerima ajakannya. Hasilnya? Keesokan harinya dia tak masuk kerja karena terserang demam. Itu membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah, karena secara tak langsung aku juga yang membuatnya sakit seperti itu.

Lagi, aku mengalihkan pandanganku menghadap jalan yang tak terlalu ramai di depan _café_. Daerah sekitar sini memang jarang dilewati mobil maupun kendaraan lain, lebih banyak pejalan kaki atau orang-orang yang memakai sepeda yang melewatinya. Ya.. Aku lebih suka jika seperti itu, tenang tanpa ada suara deru kendaraan yang membuat bising telinga.

"_Joesonghamnida_.. Ini pesanan Anda."

Tunggu! Aksen itu…

"Hai, kau ke sini lagi? Kudengar ketika aku tidak masuk waktu itu, kau mencariku ya?"

Lesung pipit di pipinya itu.. Yi Xing-_hyung_? Kenapa dia…

"Kali ini aku membawakan pesanan ini khusus untukmu, ya.. selain itu aku juga ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu," ucapnya layaknya ia mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Ta-tapi.. bagaimana dengan–"

"Kyungsoo? Tenang saja, dia sedang bersama Joonmyun-_ge_. Malahan dia yang semangat sekali ketika aku yang akan mengantarkan pesananmu," ujar Yi Xing-_hyung_ sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempatku duduk. Tangan kanannya memangku dagunya, ia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Kutundukkan kepalaku agar tak melihatnya yang sedang menatapku. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan rona merah di pipiku saat ini. Tidak jika dia sedang memandangiku seperti itu.

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Zhēn de_."

Dia menjawabnya dengan kosakata Cina. Aku sedikit tahu dari Luhan-_hyung_. Mungkin Luhan-_hyung_ tahu soal perasaanku pada Yi Xing-_hyung_, maka dari itu dia memberitahuku beberapa kosakata dalam bahasa Cina. Apakah aku sebegitu terlihatnya menyukai Yi Xing-_hyung_?

Tapi.. apa Yi Xing-_hyung_ juga tahu perasaanku?

"Kau tidak makan pudingnya? Aku susah payah membuatnya untukmu _lho_.. Ayo makan." Yi Xing-_hyung_ memintaku agar segera memakan pesananku. Tanganku kuulurkan untuk mengambil sendok kecil yang telah tersedia di piring. Kumakan sedikit puding yang sudah kuambil.

_'Enak.. seperti biasanya.'_

Aku membatin sambil merasakan manisnya rasa coklat saat lidahku mengecapnya. Benar-benar manis. Aku suka.

"Kau suka pudingnya? Kalau iya, akan kubuatkan lagi. Gratis," tawarnya.

"_Eh_? Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan alisku yang mengernyit, heran.

"Sudah kubilang _kan_? Hari ini aku melakukan pelayanan khusus untukmu. Kalau kau mau minta yang lain tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu," balas Yi Xing-_hyung_ dengan senyum manisnya.

_Deg_!

_'Untuk..ku?'_

Saat ini saja, aku ingin yang kudengar bukanlah imaji semata.

"Ya, untukmu."

**Jongin's POV:: End**

* * *

"_Hyung_, apa tidak apa-apa kalau _hyung_ mengajakku? Maksudku.. bukannya _hyung_ tidak libur hari ini?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah ijin ke Kris-_gē_. Dia bisa mengerti kok, lagipula _café_-nya juga libur hari ini."

"Eh?"

Dua _namja _yang tengah berada di sebuah taman hiburan itu berhenti sejenak untuk membeli es krim, dan kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan oleh _namja _termuda di antara mereka namun beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari _namja _di sebelahnya untuk memberi pertanyaan. Tentu saja dengan _casual_, _namja _yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu menjawabnya dan kembali mendapatkan pernyataan keraguan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting hari ini kita bersenang-senang saja!" ujar Yi Xing–_namja _yang lebih tua–dengan semangat.

Jongin mengangguk ragu. Entah ia harus merasa senang–karena bisa bersama Yi Xing–atau sebaliknya–jujur sejak tadi ia agak gelisah. Tapi sudahlah, Yi Xing benar juga, hari ini mungkin Yi Xing ingin bersenang-senang setelah bekerja hampir tiap hari di samping harus kuliah. Oh ya, jarang-jarang _café _milik Kris–sepupu Luhan–libur seperti yang dikatakan Yi Xing tadi.

"Nah, ini es krim coklatmu!" seru Yi Xing mengejutkan Jongin. Di kedua tangannya sudah ada es krim rasa coklat dan salah satunya disodorkan pada Jongin. Jongin menerima es krim coklat itu dan menjilatnya.

"Manis.. _Gomawo_, _hyung_," ucap Jongin berterimakasih. Yi Xing tersenyum hingga _dimple_ miliknya terlihat.

"Kalau begitu kita main apa dulu? Kau yang menentukan," ujar Yi Xing. Jongin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yi Xing. Memandang _namja Chinese _itu _innocent_.

"Kenapa bukan _hyung_ saja? _Kan_ _hyung_ yang mengajakku?" tanya Jongin masih dengan tatapan polos bak anak kecil miliknya. Kalau diperhatikan, sebenarnya hanya penampilan luar Jongin saja yang terlihat dewasa, di dalamnya dia masihlah remaja yang polos.

"_Eh.. _Walaupun begitu.. sebenarnya aku tidak kepikiran ingin main apa. _Yah_.. tujuanku sebenarnya hanya untuk jalan-jalan saja. Lalu, daripada sendirian, aku mengajakmu," ucap Yi Xing sembari mengelus tengkuknya. "Soalnya jarang-jarang _kan_ _café _libur?"

"I-iya.. benar juga. Ta-tapi.. aku juga tidak tahu ingin bermain apa," balas Jongin dengan nada sedikit bergetar setelah mendengar beberapa baris kata dari Yi Xing. Mengangguk maklum, Yi Xing mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sebuah wahana yang bisa mereka mainkan. Terus mencari hingga berhenti di sebuah wahana yang bisa memacu adrenalin mereka.

"_Ah_! Kita naik itu saja bagaimana?" seru Yi Xing sambil menunjuk sebuah _tower_ yang menjulang ke atas.

Ada empat sisi di tower itu yang digunakan untuk menaik-turunkan kursi berjejer yang dipasang di tiap sisi. Setiap sisi ada enam buah kursi yang menjadi tempat duduk bagi para penantang yang cukup berani untuk dijatuhkan tiba-tiba dari ketinggian lebih dari 50 meter itu. Sangat menantang bukan?

"_H-hyung_ yakin mau menaiki itu? A-apa tidak berbahaya?" tanya Jongin terbata. Jelas saja, dengan ketinggian seperti itu kau harus punya mental yang kuat. Jika tidak, dipastikan kau bisa pingsan ketika semuanya dimulai.

"_Dui_, tapi kalau kau tidak ingin, aku juga oke-oke saja. Kita bisa cari yang lain _kan_?" ujar Yi Xing santai. Ia bersiap-siap mencari wahana lain yang bisa mereka cari ketika Jongin memegang lengan jaket yang dipakai Yi Xing. Yi Xing mengerutkan dahinya mengetahui sikap spontan Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa_, hyung_. Sepertinya permainan itu menyenangkan juga," cegah Jongin. Bibir _sexy_-nya yang tebal menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Kè yi ma_?" tanya Yi Xing memastikan. Dalam _point of view_-nya, senyum milik Jongin itu seperti agak dipaksakan. Dan Yi Xing tidak suka itu. Ia ingin _namja_ dengan kulit eksotis itu tersenyum berdasarkan perasaannya sendiri. Bukan karena orang lain.

Karena senyumnya laksana suntikan semangat bagi Yi Xing.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchana_. _Kajja_, _hyung_! Agar antriannya tidak terlalu panjang!"

Entah apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat itu disadarinya atau tidak. Namun kenyataannya, dia sekarang tengah menggandeng tangan Yi Xing. Mengajaknya menuju ke tempat wahana itu berada. Yi Xing sedikit lambat ketika menyadarinya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya Jongin bisa sedikit _terbuka_ padanya.

Dan ia senang.

Zhang Yi Xing senang akan hal itu.

* * *

"_Dui bù qǐ_. Aku lama ya?"

"_Aniya_. _Hyung_ bahkan lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Tidak seperti Sehun yang antri begitu lama hanya untuk tiga buah tiket."

_Namja _asli _China_ itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi _namja_ _tan_ di depannya. Dia mengadu tentang bagaimana kelakuan _namjachingu_ dari sepupu temannya–Kris–ketika mereka bertiga pergi ke taman bermain. Kebanyakan memang soal perlakuan yang membedakan antara Jongin dengan Luhan yang notabenenya adalah pacar Sehun.

"–Bahkan lama-lama aku jadi obat nyamuk. Dan aku merasa kalau sebenarnya dia cuma pamer kemesraan dengan Luhan-_hyung_! Mentang-mentang dia lebih muda dariku dan sudah mempunyai pacar sedangkan aku belum, dia malah membuatku iri–"

"Jadi kau iri dengan Sehun yang sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Jongin tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika Yi Xing memutusnya tiba-tiba. Dengan pertanyaan yang tepat pula. Seharusnya dia tak bicara banyak tadi.

Tapi sudah terlanjur bukan?

"_A-aah.._ I-itu.."

Dengan terbata, Jongin berniat mengatakan jawabannya. Tetapi untunglah petugas yang mengurus wahana itu segera menginterupsinya dan menyuruh para pengantri selanjutnya untuk menaiki wahana. Dan Jongin sangat berterima kasih karena mereka termasuk dalam kategori para pengantri itu. Jadi, ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu _kan_?

"Dimohon untuk memasang pengaman yang ada untuk keselamatan anda."

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dan mulai mengenakan pengaman yang ada di kursi mereka. Jongin melirik sebentar kursi di sebelahnya. Di dua kursi di sebelahnya, ada seorang _namja _dan _yeoja_ yang saling membenarkan pengaman mereka satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih.

Kekasih? Jongin membatin dalam diam.

Ya. Andaikan dia bisa memiliki seorang kekasih..

"Jongin, kau takut?" Yi Xing mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pasangan di sebelahnya. Raut wajah Yi Xing terlihat lucu walaupun dia sedang mengkhawatirkan Jongin.

"Tidak, _hyung_."

Jongin menjawab singkat. Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan takut, tapi ia bukanlah _namjachingu _Sehun yang–Jongin rasa–takut akan ketinggian. Jongin berani bersumpah karena ia adalah saksi bagaimana Luhan menolak ajakan Sehun–dengan segala ancaman yang bersifat pribadi–untuk menaiki berbagai wahana yang berhubungan dengan ketinggian.

Alasannya _sih_.. karena berbahaya.

Sudahlah. Memang ada apa dengan itu?

"Pastikan keamanan anda. Kami akan memulai menjalankan wahana ini."

Peringatan dari petugas menyadarkan Jongin dari ingatan tentang _phobia_ ketinggian yang dialami Luhan. Ia merasa tangannya lambat laun menjadi dingin. Apa karena dia memikirkan _phobia_ Luhan, makanya dia jadi "tertular" juga? Badannya jadi menggigil seperti ini.

_Grep!_

"Kalau takut, tinggal teriak sekeras-kerasnya. Itu akan mengurangi rasa takutmu," pesan Yi Xing yang seperti tahu soal _problem_ yang dihadapi Jongin. Terlebih dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. Seperti _namja Chinese _itu ingin menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Jongin.

"Dan jangan lupakan kalau aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

_Deg!_

_ZRAAAK!_

Dan dimulailah permainan itu bersamaan dengan detakan jantung seorang Kim Jongin yang melaju lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hanya karena rangkaian frase dari seorang Zhang Yi Xing.

* * *

_Cess.._

"_Ah_! Dingin!"

"Jangan melamun. Ini, minumannya."

Jongin menerima sekaleng _coke_ pemberian Yi Xing. Setelah puas berteriak-teriak karena wahana yang dinaiki mereka tadi, ia merasa tenggorokannya jadi kering. Jadilah ia meminta Yi Xing untuk membelikannya minuman–meski sedikit segan. Sementara itu dia beristirahat di bangku taman bermain. Menunggu Yi Xing kembali.

Dan sekarang dia sudah kembali.

Jongin tersenyum sembari memandang _coke_ di tangannya. Ia membuka _coke_ itu. Dan…

_Zrossh!_

"_Puahaha_! Kau kena!"

"_HYUUNG_~!"

Yi Xing terbahak-bahak melihat keadaan Jongin saat ini. Wajah dan rambutnya basah karena semburan dari _coke_ yang baru saja dibukanya. Dan _pout _di bibirnya menunjukkan kalau dia merasa kesal karena baru dikerjai oleh Yi Xing.

"_Ahaha_.. Aku cuma ingin membuatmu semangat lagi. _Mianhae ne_? _Nah_, sekarang minum punyaku, minumanmu _kan_ sudah hampir habis. _Yah_.. sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah mengerjaimu," ucap Yi Xing seraya menyerahkan kaleng _coke_ miliknya yang sudah terbuka. Ia hanya mengocok kaleng milik Jongin, jadi ketika dia membuka miliknya tak ada reaksi apa pun yang terjadi.

"Ta-tapi bukannya _hyung_ sudah minum tadi? Na-nanti _kan_–" Jongin tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu di depan Yi Xing.

_'Ciuman secara tak langsung…'_ Dan batinnya adalah tempat yang dipilihnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang tak sempat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nanti kenapa? Sudahlah.. Ini, aku tidak memasukkan racun atau sejenisnya _kok_."

Ragu-ragu, Jongin menerima _coke_ milik Yi Xing. Bukan karena alasan racun atau zat-zat yang berbahaya, tapi lebih karena interaksi yang terjadi antara bibirnya dengan sebuah daerah di kaleng _coke_ itu. Area di mana bekas bibir Yi Xing melekat di mulut kaleng itu. Membuat jantung Jongin berdebar kencang.

Ia menatap kaleng itu sekali lagi.

Sudahlah. Daripada ia harus mati kehausan.

_Glek.. Glek.._

"…"

Jongin tak mengucapkan apa pun ketika menarik bibirnya dari mulut kaleng itu. Rasanya ada rasa lain ketika dia meminumnya. Rasa yang manis…

_'Coklat?Apa itu dari es krim yang tadi?'_

_Tud._

Jongin merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau pasti merasa lengket ya? Akan kubersihkan," ujar Yi Xing sambil menempel-nempelkan sapu tangan miliknya di wajah Jongin. Ia membersihkan setiap inci paras Jongin yang sebelumnya basah karena cairan _coke_.

_Badump!_ _Blush.._

Perhatian Yi Xing pada Jongin membuatnya tak bisa menahan darah yang mengalir tiba-tiba di wajahnya. Jongin bertaruh bahwa Yi Xing pasti sedang melihat wajahnya yang memerah itu. Membuatnya bertambah merah lagi. Membuatnya merasa harus mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Yang sudah disembunyikannya sejak pertama kali ia melihat Yi Xing.

Yi Xing masih membersihkan bercak-bercak air _coke_ di paras manis Jongin. Matanya menangkap semburat merah di pipi Jongin. Senyum kecil di bibirnya tercipta. Tangan kirinya terangkat, mencoba mengarahkan Jongin yang sejak tadi tertunduk untuk menghadapnya.

Menghadapkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Agar sepasang iris miliknya bisa bertemu dengan sepasang iris Jongin.

"_H-hyung…_"

Bisikan dari mulut Jongin tercipta ketika keduanya telah berhadapan. Yi Xing memperhatikan susunan wajah Jongin.

Sempurna.

Kulit _tan_ yang eksotis. Bibirnya yang tebal namun seksi. Mata beriris _deep brown_-nya yang mempesona. Dan suara _slight deep_ lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Yi Xing terpesona.

Ia, tak bisa menahannya lagi.

_Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan yang manis. Menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah _light kiss_. Tanpa ada paksaan. Tanpa ada dominasi. Tanpa ada rasa ingin menguasai.

Hanya sebuah ciuman yang mengalirkan perasaan mereka. Yang telah lama terpendam oleh waktu. Dan pada saat inilah semuanya terutarakan. Dalam balutan kecup yang bagaikan menghentikan sang waktu agar bisa memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membuktikannya.

Bukti bahwa rasa itu bukanlah main-main.

Bukan hanya rasa sejenak.

Yang akan hilang. Menguap.

Tapi rasa yang akan terus terpatri dalam hati mereka.

Dan kedua bibir itu akhirnya saling melepas. Untuk membiarkan mata yang sempat tertutup menjadi terbuka. Melihat pancaran yang terlintas di dalam iris mata mereka.

"_Hyung_…"

Sang indra penglihatan telah terbuka lebar. Menatap iris pemuda _chinese_ yang berwarna sama dengannya.

"_Wǒài nǐ_..._ Wǒ shì zhēn de hen ài nǐ_."

Dengan kalimat cinta yang terangkai, mata yang semula bisa melihat sosok Yi Xing dengan jelas seakan menjadi buram. Cairan itu mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tertahan tanpa tahu kapan akan meluncur begitu saja membasahi pipi _tan_-nya. Ia bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

"_Nado hyung… Jeongmal, nado saranghae yo_."

Kim Jongin tak pernah merasakan _euphoria_ seperti sekarang ini. Karena hari ini, adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya. Dalam hidupnya.

Karena ia tak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Tak perlu menutupi rasa yang sudah diberikan oleh sang pemilik takdir padanya. Rasa yang akan selalu ia jaga, meski banyak rintangan yang akan datang di kemudian hari.

Asal bersama dengan Yi Xing.

Ia akan menjadi kuat menghadapinya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Karena aku akan selalu ada di sini–"

Tangan Yi Xing menunjuk ke arah dadanya.

"Di dalam hatimu."

* * *

Sepasang _namja _yang baru menjadi sepasang kekasih itu berjalan beriringan. Dengan tangan keduanya yang bertautan dalam satu gandengan tangan. Senyum puas dan penuh kebahagiaan terwujud di paras mereka.

Seakan saat ini di dunia hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"_Hyung_.."

Sebuah panggilan dari _namja _berkulit _tan_ membuat _namja China_ di sebelahnya menoleh. Mengandai-andai apa kalimat yang akan terucap selanjutnya dari celah bibir _namjachingu_-nya.

"Aku pernah bilang _kan_ kalau aku dekat dengan Minseok-_hyung_?"

Yi Xing mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Dia sendiri _kan_ yang bertanya soal hal itu? Sejujurnya, waktu itu dia agak tak suka melihat mimik wajah Jongin yang sangat sedih pada pemakaman Minseok. Itu membuatnya berasumsi kalau Jongin benar-benar sangat dekat dengan Minseok.

Ia "sedikit" cemburu pada Minseok.

Yang bisa dekat dengan Jongin tanpa harus malu-malu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang baru berani mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin saat itu. Sungguh, ia merasa kalau dirinya itu bagai seorang pengecut.

"_Ne_.. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Yi Xing balik.

"Aku dan Minseok-_hyung_ sering bertukar pikiran. Dan kami sering bercerita soal masalah kami."

Yi Xing kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Awalnya Minseok-_hyung_ menghampiriku dan bertanya soal perasaanku pada _hyung_. Karena terus didesak, akhirnya aku cerita. Minseok-_hyung_ pada akhirnya juga bercerita padaku soal masalahnya."

Muka Yi Xing agak memerah ketika mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Dia malu karena Minseok bisa mengorek isi hati Jongin padanya. Kim Jongin yang jarang terbuka pada siapa pun. Dan Yi Xing berterima kasih akan jasa Minseok.

"_Hyung_, apa _hyung_ tahu soal masalah yang diceritakan padaku oleh Minseok-_hyung_?" tanya Jongin. Yi Xing kali ini menggeleng.

Ya. Meskipun selama ini Minseok adalah orang yang mudah bergaul, tetapi untuk masalah pribadi sepertinya dia agak pilih-pilih juga. Dan Jongin adalah orang yang terpilih sebagai teman untuk mengutarakan curahan hatinya.

Ia agak kesal pada sifat Minseok yang satu itu.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ya? Dan kurasa Luhan-_hyung_ juga belum tentu tahu soal ini." Yi Xing mengerutkan dahinya.

Masalah yang belum tentu Luhan juga tahu? Bukankah mereka adalah teman dekat? Lalu kenapa Minseok tak mengatakannya pada Luhan?

"Mungkin Minseok-_hyung_ tak ingin merepotkan Luhan-_hyung_, ya _kan_ _hyung_?" tanya Jongin meminta pendapat Yi Xing.

"_A-ah_.._ Ne_.." Yi Xing terbata. Jongin seperti bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Dan _hyung _tahu _kan_ siapa yang diselamatkan oleh Minseok-_hyung_ saat itu? _Namja _yang mendapatkan donor darah dari Minseok-_hyung_.."

Oke, Yi Xing mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Jadi ini semua tentang Minseok dan _dongsaeng_-nya ya?

"Ya, ada apa dengan adiknya? Kalau tidak salah dia juga kakak kelasmu _kan_?" Yi Xing bertanya pada Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti karena Jongin berhenti begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya aku tak boleh mengatakan hal ini, tapi _hyung_–" Jongin memutus ucapannya. Yi Xing kembali penasaran. "Minseok-_hyung_ dan Jongdae-_hyung_ saling mencintai."

"A-apa? Jadi.. Minseok-_ge_ mencintai adiknya sendiri?" Yi Xing terkejut. Ekspresi _shock _terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"_Ne_, dan itu yang membuat Minseok-_hyung_ memutuskan untuk menjauh dengan tinggal di _flat_ dan bekerja di _café _milik sepupu Luhan-_hyung_. Semua itu dilakukannya untuk menghindari Jongdae-_hyung_ dan juga membuat perasaannya terhadap Jongdae-_hyung_ bisa hilang. Minseok-_hyung_ lebih memikirkan soal keluarganya daripada perasaannya sendiri," jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Yi Xing tak mengira kalau di balik kepribadian ceria Minseok selama ini, dia memendam rasa sakit karena harus meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya.

"Jongdae-_hyung_ sebenarnya sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Minseok-_hyung_, tetapi Minseok-_hyung_ tak menjawabnya dan menghindar seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Terus menghindar sampai kejadian malam itu." Jongin menatap sendu tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Dan sebelum Minseok-_hyung_ memutuskan untuk mendonorkan darahnya pada Jongdae-_hyung_, dia mengirimiku pesan agar aku bisa menjaga Jongdae-_hyung_ jika hal buruk terjadi pada Minseok-_hyung_. Aku tak tahu kalau hal buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. Minseok-_hyung_.. pergi…" Nada suara Jongin mengecil pada kalimat terakhirnya. Yi Xing memeluk _namjachingu_-nya itu. Berusaha memberi kekuatan padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kepada siapa aku harus bercerita, _hyung_. Dan bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini pada Jongdae-_hyung_. Apalagi sekarang Jongdae-_hyung_ belum sadar dari komanya. Semuanya terasa membingungkan bagiku, _hyung_…" lirih Jongin dalam dekapan Yi Xing. Yi Xing mengelus rambut Jongin. Mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak usah takut, ada aku di sini. Kita akan menjelaskannya bersama-sama, oke? _Sstt_..Tenanglah.."

Isakan kecil dari Jongin membuat Yi Xing membulatkan tekadnya. Kali ini dialah yang akan menjadi penopang Jongin. Dan kali ini dia juga yang akan memenuhi permintaan Minseok. Menjaga adiknya, Jongdae. Juga berarti membuat Jongdae bahagia, meski tanpa Minseok.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Jongin yang masih belum melepas dekapan Yi Xing.

"_Hmm_?"

"_Hyung _mau _kan_ membantuku? Apa pun yang terjadi, _hyung_ akan selalu bersamaku _kan_?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya oleh Yi Xing. Karena ia akan selalu menjawab..

"Ya, karena aku akan selalu ada di sini."

* * *

_I'll always in your heart.._

_No matter what happens.._

_I'll say, "I'm here."_

_To protect you, to make you smile.._

_To give you my power.._

_To face our future.._

_Together…_

* * *

_**Omake:**_

"Hannie-_hyung_, apa kau mendengar percakapan mereka?"

Seorang _namja _berkulit putih susu bertanya pada _namja _cantik di sebelahnya. _Namja _cantik itu tidak menjawab, hanya terus mengawasi sepasang _namja _ yang sejak tadi mereka ikuti. Ia masih tak percaya kalau dia harus mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang ditutupi darinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku meliburkan _café_-ku hanya untuk membuntuti Yi Xing dan seorang pelanggan tetapku," rutuk seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sedang bersender di tembok gang kecil tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa _kan_? Sekali-sekali membantu orang," balas _namja _yang memiliki selisih tinggi jauh di bawah _namja _tadi. Ia mengeluarkan _angelic smile_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini.

"Kalau begini _kan_ mereka berdua bisa bersama," timpal _namja _bermata besar yang berdiri di samping _namja angelic_. Terharu.

"Ya ya ya, terima kasih atas nasehatnya _'eomma' _dan _'appa'_– Eh, kau mau ke mana Luhan-_gē_?" _Namja _ tinggi itu memutus gurauannya pada si _namja angelic _dan _namja _bermata besar ketika sepupunya beranjak pergi dari lokasi pengintaian mereka.

"Ke rumah sakit, menjenguk Jongdae. Kalian dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Jongin _kan_?" Keempat _namja _yang lain terdiam.

"Aku ingin menjenguk orang yang paling disayangi oleh sahabatku, dan akan memberi kabar kalau-kalau dia sudah sadar pada Jongin," ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hannie-_hyung_…" Sang _namjachingu_ bergerak selangkah mendekatinya.

"Kali ini aku ingin membantunya, meski Minseok tak berkenan saat aku melakukannya. Kalian berpikir sama denganku _kan_?"

Mereka tak bisa membalas apa-apa ketika _namja _cantik itu mulai meninggalkan mereka. Mungkin hanya hal itu yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk seorang Kim Minseok, pikir mereka.

_'Kau hanya ingin Jongdae meraih kebahagiaannya _kan_?_ _Minseok..?'_

**…:::FIN:::…**

* * *

**Author's Note (Ending):**

I'm sorry if there are many mistakes here, I've tried my best though.

I'll publish the sequel soon, just wait OK? Saya sedang menghadapi masa-masa akhir sekolah, dan ujian nasional juga sudah dekat. Tetapi saya janji sekuel "Am I Wrong to Love You?" akan saya publish akhir minggu ini. :)

Berkenan untuk memberikan review? Kritik dan saran pun saya terima, asal jangan Flame.. :)

Thank you.

**_Sign,_**

**_SHUNie An-New_**


End file.
